Sleepless Nights
by Archangels-Werewolf
Summary: A more serious FanFic. Vinnie's having trouble sleeping, what could be making him lose his shut eye? Rated T to be safe. i know i suck at summarys hehe .


I don't own the BMFM original characters, but i do own the twins Ruby and Crystal. Cheers people.

His eyes sprang awake in the dead of the night. He looked out the window of the scoreboard, and saw that it was still dark outside.

He checked the clock on the wall, one which had lasted over a fortnight so far with all the rough-and-tumble antics he and his bros did most days of the week.

2:03 AM.

"Damn it," he said to himself, before rolling over.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning in his bed, he stopped, and stared at the ceiling. He sighed. Shrugging to no one in particular, he slipped out of bed, quietly made his way out of the room and went to the ladder that led up to to top of Quigley scoreboard. Making his way to the edge, he sat down, swung his left leg over the edge and hugged his right leg up to his chest, resting his chin on it.

One would expect that Vinnie, the white-furred, adrenaline-fueled, lady-charming biker mouse would often have trouble getting to sleep every night. This was pretty far from the truth. Well, most of the time. Vinnie really did like having a good sleep, although he never was one for staying on bed all day. He always had to be doing something. But, in bouts that came and went, he would have terrible, sleepless nights, from having so much on his mind that it was impossible to even relax, let alone get some shut-eye.

Dressed in only a pair of trackies and socks, he looked across the light-filled metropolis known to many as Chicago. Streetlights lining the pavement, brightly colored traffic signals, fluorescent signs that labeled various nightclubs and other hotspots that provided an escape for those who spent a hard week at work. He squinted, and in the distance he could see Limburger Tower about halfway through being rebuilt, floodlights illuminating the progress.

He looked up at the stars, and wondered that even though the stars were so beautiful, why didn't they bring anyone comfort these days.

He lay back and folded his hands behind his head.

"It feels like I've been fighting forever..."

He wasn't far off.

It wasn't long after his sixth birthday when the rancid Plutarkians started to strip mine the planet, and crushed anyone who even remotely got in their way. It didn't help that the sand-raiders and rats joined their side in the destruction of their planet. Their own home world. It rocked his very faith in any kind of race of being, Martian or not, that would give up their own home without a fight.

His thoughts started to lead him to all that he had lost in his life during the war. He could remember his family; his mother, father and two older twin sisters.

While he couldn't remember a lot of things, he could recall that his father was very charismatic, often flirting with his wife in front of the children, which was usually followed with eye rolling and gagging gestures from his two daughters. Vinnie was too young to understand; he could only figure out that certain words said with a low, husky voice and puffed-out chest made his mother happy, but not his sisters.

Determined to make them like it, Vinnie went into his eighteen year old siblings room dressed in his best pants and shirt, put on the deepest voice he could muster, and said:

"Your bike must have run out of petrol, 'cos you're driving me wild."

Vinnie smiled at the hugs and cuddles he got from his older sisters that day, telling him it was the most gorgeous thing they had ever seen (after some explaining of the reason why he did it).

His sisters. Damn, they were stunning.

Ruby and Crystal van Wham. Their namesakes perfectly matching their beauty. White fur, light blonde hair, perfectly shaped noses, gleaming white teeth and deep red eyes. They really did have the pick of any man they wanted.

And then, his smile, like those happy memories so often did, vanished.

They were replaced by something so much more sinister. Something no one should ever have to endure.

The murder of his father by a Plutarkian infantryman. Before his eyes.

The beating and subsequent death of his mother. Also in front of him.

Vinnie tried to stop the story from continuing in his mind, but he couldn't stop it. Just like he couldn't stop anything all those years ago.

He could feel the searing desert heat on his skin, having walked for miles. The children had managed to escape from their house as the filthy, humanoid fish overran it with the intention to kill. Ruby and Crystal were urging him on, too tired to be able to carry him, their words the only thing able to keep him going.

And then suddenly, he did feel them lift him up and carry him. But it wasn't a smooth ride.

They were running. Towards a mountain not far away with plenty of rock formations.

Something had spooked them.

And after taking cover for a few minutes, Vinnie saw why. A Plutarkian convoy rumbled along the sand and stopped. A soldier popped out from a tank and spoke into a loudspeaker.

"Martian mice, we know you are hiding among the rocks. Give yourselves up immediately or we will fire."

Crystal and Ruby looked at each other, trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation. Both their faces were solemn as they came to the same conclusion. They looked at their younger brother. Their beautiful little boy.

"Vinnie," said Ruby. "We're gonna have to go with those guys."

"I can come too!" the pint sized, slightly pudgy mouse returned.

"No. They aren't interested in you. Only us." replied Crystal.

"Mum and Dad said we always stick together. I'm coming"

Ruby grabbed Vinnie by the jaw and leveled her eyes at him. "Listen here. You're going to do exactly what we tell you. You will stay here and keep out of sight until we leave. Do you understand?" she said in a deep, deathly whisper.

Vinnie was taken back by Ruby's threatening voice, and knew that she was serious. He also knew it would be the last time he would ever see his sisters again. He began to cry.

Crystal hugged him close. "Oh baby, don't cry. Or we'll cry...too," she managed to get out before she began to sob. Ruby's face also screwed up and tears began to pour from her eyes.

They both hugged him close and planted a kiss on both his cheeks. Then they wiped their eyes, stood with their backs straight and shoulders back, and walked out to the convoy.

Vinnie sat and held his knees to his chest. He couldn't bear being alone. He was six years old, too young to be left to fend for himself. He began to cry, his body shuddering with every sob.

He heard some voices in the distance, and knew that his beloved sisters were talking to the soldiers. The young Martian peered round the rock he was hiding behind. He could see his sisters talking to a senior officer, and two soldiers standing behind them with guns across their chests. The officer appeared to be getting angry.

And then, without warning, the officer slapped both his sisters across their faces, causing them to fall over, stunned. He looked at his subordinates, and nodded. The guards then aimed their weapons at the two mice and--

Vinnie shook his head violently as he managed to clear the memory from his mind, but he was so shaken by his thoughts that, just like he did that day in the desert, he began to heave and weep, his heart so badly broken by loss and pain that he couldn't stop. And he cried on top of the stadium well into the night.

Meanwhile, inside the scoreboard, Modo and Throttle were woken by the sound of crying coming from the top of the room. Charley also stirred from her sleep. She had stayed over to watch a few James Bomb movies and decided to crash for the night as it got too late to go home. She saw that Vinnie's bed was empty, and made to get out and find him.

"No Charley, don't go," said Throttle.

"Why not?" asked Charley, concern in her voice.

"It's best if Vinnie calms down before you try talking to him, "said Modo. "It's...it's complicated."

Charley still looked confused.

"Please, just trust us on this one, Charley-girl. We've all lost a lot during the war," said Throttle. "He might be ok in the morning. Just give him time."

He wasn't wearing his sunglasses, and Charley could just see the glint of the micro-optics of his eyes, telling her to trust the leader.

Charley sighed. "Ok. But I want to help him feel better."

"We need all the help we can get for him, Charley-ma'am. Glad to have you on board," said Modo with a smile.


End file.
